New Flock New mission
by ChrisSigg
Summary: Chris broke out of the research lab he was raised in. Now he's trying to destroy that lab.. and find Maximum Ride. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Beginnings and Author's Note

**A/N:** This is my first fic, feel free to flame and review ^_^ Also, this fic has many OCs. I'm doing that because I'm horrible at making the Flock in character.

**Disclaimer: **Maximum Ride is not owned by Chris Sigg or Fanfiction.

On with the story!

Chris' POV

Ah, how I love being a mutant. A long time ago, there was more of my kind than there is now. But I should introduce myself first. I'm Chris, and I sort of have wings and can fly. I know it sounds outrageous but it's true. I'm not the only winged human there is. I have a Flock with 2 other members. There's me, I'm 12, Dawn, who's 10 and Aiden, who's 8. We know there's other mutants, there used to be a bigger Flock that we were never in. But they expired. Their leader, Maximum Ride, only survived because she had her chip removed, thus removing her expiry date. Anyway, we live happily, on the run from the evil scientists who made us who we are. They work in a place of evil that our Flock calls "Evil Rage Angry Stupid Place" or ERASP for short. The original Flock thought they defeated the company running ERASP, but one branch in Canada was unnoticed. And that's the rundown on our story so far. We're in the USA right now, running from the "army" of the scientists, the Pyrers. They're half-human, half-lion. More vicious and with a longer life span than the Erasers, which I've only heard about by watching the Maximum Ride Channel on my portable TV. Yes, she has a TV channel. I learned how to survive by watching her shows. We know how to read, but we can't spell well.

Max's POV

It is horrible with all my Flock dead. All of them. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. All expired.

_You could take your life, Max. I'm not saying you should, but you could . There's a new generation of Flock coming along . You've influenced them quite a bit._

Chris' POV

"Hey, I'm Flyin'! Woohoohoohoo!" I yelled.

It's a great sensation to be flying through the air with no worries, except the Pyrers. Dawn flew over to me.

"Chris, where are we going?" she asked.

"To meet Maximum Ride. And to the absoloute BEST place ever- Tim Horton's!"

My Flock loves Tim Horton's. And so do I. What can we say, donuts are awesome.

"I want chocolate glaze!" yelled Aiden.

"The world will thank me… for getting Boston Cream!" I howled.

"The apple fritters will be mine!" Dawn said, rather evilly.

The only thing I hadn't thought of when I decided to meet THE Maximum Ride was how I would get into the secluded home in the Colorado Mountains.


	2. Pyrers and a super long Author's note

**A/N: **Sorry, but this author's note is going to be really long, I forgot to describe the characters. So here we go. First up is Chris. He has brown hair and brown eyes, slightly tan skin, wears a green shirt, dark blue jeans, white and green adidas, his wings are a rusty red (ruddy ground dove FTW!) and he wears a purple hoodie when it's cold.

Next up is Dawn. Dawn has black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wears a orange and pink shirt, khakis, black sneakers, her wings are black with an orange streak at the top, and she wears a red sweater when it's cold.

Aiden will be described now. He has blond hair, which he frequently dyes, eyes as black as night, has pale skin, like Dawn,(but they're not related) and he wears a yellow shirt, light blue jeans, yellow and blue sneakers, his wings are a bright red and also an eyesore, and he wears a black hoodie when it's cold.

HADOUKEN! AUTHOR'S NOOOOTE, FINIIIIISH!

Chris POV

I may have told you this, but the way to tell a Pyrer from a human is to look for a middle-aged man carrying a briefcase. A black briefcase. But we were here, waiting in line, la de da, oh crap. I recognize that briefcase.

"Guys, there's Pyrers here. Out the door in 3."

They nodded. We all jumped out the door and were flying in minimum time. Pyrers are stuck to the ground, mixing avian DNA with Pyrers did not work, and all the flying ones died.

"We'll find another Tim Horton's." I said, disappointed.

**Sorry about the long author's note. I'll make more story for the next chapter.**


End file.
